


This Time Around

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon, Romance, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-11-11
Updated: 2004-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-27 02:28:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12071766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the Second Part to The Time Triolgy.What Happens when Michael confronts Justin about his feelings?





	This Time Around

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

I would like to thank my beta Ponga. You are truely the best Thank you. I would also like to thank TC for her input on this part. And thanks to all those who wrote me.

* * *

Michael:

As I am sitting here at the diner with the gang, OK minus one Brian. He hasn’t been around all that much since he and Justin made up. What was he thinking, getting back with that twink?

“Michael stop pouting. Brian’s happy. And if you would give him a chance you would like Justin. He did help you with your dream. “ Emmett smiles at me.

“I just know he is going to hurt Brian again. Just like he did at the Rage party. Leaving with Ethan.” I reply

“Justin didn’t leave with Ethan. He left but went to Daphne’s place instead. Michael, you have to get over this. Brian made his choice.” Ted said.

“Brian has never chased after a trick before. Why Justin? Why is he any different?”

“Because he broke the walls around Brian’s heart and you have to live with it or you might lose Brian yourself” Emmett tells me.

“Brian would never leave me for some blond boy ass. One that was a trick.”

“Michael Justin has never been a trick to Brian so he’s never been one to any of us. Justin is family.” Emmett points out.

“You don’t know shit Emmett”

I hear the bell ring over the door and look up Brian is walking in and he comes over and sits down with us, kissing me on the cheek.

“Morning boys.” Brian said.

“Brian” they all say in unison.

“How was your night Brian” Emmett asks before I can say anything.

“Emmett, it was fanfuckingtastic. I can’t count the many times I came.”

“SO you went out last night,” I ask him smiling.

“No. I stayed in and had some sweet and sour and watched a movie and then made love all night long with the most gorgeous man I know” He smiles to himself.

“You can’t fuck yourself Brian. Well you could but not in the way you’re talking.” Ted said and Brian just smiles.

“For your info dear boys I spent the night with the most gorgeous man I KNOW. Besides me. I’m talking about Justin.”

“Brian you never stay in and watch movie with a trick.”

“Justin isn’t a trick Mikey and you know it. He never was.” Brian said as he gets up to go to the bathroom.

 

BRIAN:

I had to get up and get away from Mikey before I did something I would regret. He knows everything I went through with Justin. I didn’t chase a trick. I followed my heart like everyone has been telling me to including Mikey.

I wash my hands and go back out to find Justin coming in the door and heads to the table. I see Mikey move over so Justin can’t sit down.

I stay back to see what happens.

“You aren’t wanted here Boy-wonder so why don’t you stop this shit and leave Brian alone before you hurt him even more. You weaseled your way back in but I won’t let you hurt my best friend again” I hear Mikey say to Justin.

“Michael. First off, Brian came after me. He loves me rather you want to believe it our not. You may be his best friend, but I’m his lover. His partner. “ Justin comes back to say and I am so proud of him.

“Look Justin, we put up with you for long enough. Brian isn’t the settling down type. He doesn’t do boyfriends or dates or partnership unless it’s business. He won’t ever give you a ring or commitment and he won’t stop tricking. Can you handle his tricking Justin?”

“You don’t know anything about Brian and my relationship. And you need to get over this Michael. He’s never going to finish the hand job he started half his life ago. Michael look, I want to be friends. I want us to get along with each other because we both have the friends and family and need I say it. We both care for Brian. “ Justin tells Mikey but Mikey isn’t being nice about this. I guess I’ll make myself known again. 

 

JUSTIN:

“Justin you are nothing but a little whore who runs off with the first person that says the words you want to hear. Brian will never be what you want.” Mikey yells at him.

“Mikey shut the fuck up. You have no idea what you are talking about. Justin never went with Ian and for you’re fucking information I did chase after Justin. I went after what I wanted. Following my heart. OK listen to me..Are you listening? You are not my boyfriend. You are not my lover. You are not even being a friend to me right now. I love Justin. He’s my lover, my best friend, and my life partner. And if you can’t deal with it then you can just stay away from me. I won’t have you hurting Justin. You hurt me when you hurt him. Damn Mikey, Get it through your fucking skull, I love Justin Taylor and I want to be with him for the rest of my life, that’s if he will have me” I say turning towards Justin.

“WHAT” Mikey starts to whine.

“Justin I love you and I know I have always said commitment is for het’s and lezzie’s but you have made me break every rule I have had. So why stop now. Justin I want everyone to know that I love you and that we will be together forever. Will you be my husband well as much as you can be here in the Pitts?” I ask 

“Holy Shit this is better then any soap.” I hear Emmett say

“Justin?” I ask again.

“Are you serious?” 

“As serious as I was last night about you making love to me” Shit I just revealed something else I do with Justin. Bottom.

Justin jumps into my arms and kisses me.

“I take that as a yes Sunshine!” I laugh out.

“No, of course it’s a YES. God Brian it’s more then I ever wanted but yes a thousand times. Yes.” Justin is crying now.

I turn to Mikey and the gang and look straight at Mikey.

“Mikey, be happy for me. If you can’t accept this then we are not friends.” I tell him blankly.

“Brian? “ I hear as I pull Justin from the diner, bumping into Deb.

“Hey watch it” Deb snaps.

“Sorry Deb, Justin’s a tad over whelmed.” I laugh again.

“Sunshine, what is this about?”

“Brian just ask me to be his husband” Justin yells. I smile.

“Bout damn time you let him tame you Kinney.” She says as she hugs us both.

“Yea I’ll make an honest man out of him yet” Justin said and Deb laughed.

“Go on and celebrate and don’t worry Sunshine, I’ll cover your shift.” 

“Shit Deb I forgot. I’m sorry.”

“Its OK. Consider this your get out of jail free card.” Deb pushes us down the street.

 

EMMETT:

I can’t believe our Brian is getting hitched. Who would have thought and even though he asked me to handle the ceremony at the loft and asked me to handle all the invitations, even though King Kinney only want his close family he did have me send one out to Justin’s mom and sister.

“Em, come here a second please” I hear Brian say.

“Yes Brian” 

“Did you talk to Jennifer? “ 

“Umm yea she said she will make it. She wants Justin happy.” I see him smile at that.

“Good. Now I have another favor to ask. Don’t tell Justin. I want it to be a surprise” He tells me before walking out.

I just want to jump up and down and clap my hands at all this happy stuff.

I see Vic sitting at the table and I go over to him.

“Vic, what’s wrong?” I ask him.

“Michael is really down about this whole thing with Brian and Justin and then Deb is just getting frustrated with Michael as well. I can see Brian isn’t any better.” Vic looks over at Brian.

“No he’s not. “ It’s all I can get out before Brian and Justin are next to us.

“Em. Vic. Justin and I have something we want to ask you guys.” Brian says to us smiling.

“What is it boys?” Vic asks

“OK Em, I know you are going to just flip on this. Besides Justin and Mikey you are one of my closest friends and I want you to stand up with me at the ceremony” Brian said but I can tell he’s still upset over Michael.

“I would love to Brian” I tell him with tears in my eyes.

“And Vic, Since I’m more of the bride here I was hoping you could give me away. You have been like a father to me and isn’t it the father who gives the bride away? Plus I want you to stand with me. I don’t think I could have made it through so much without you all.” Justin is almost in tears as well.

“I would love to Justin. Will Daphne be standing for you as well?” Vic asks him.

“Actually yes. If you don’t mind.” 

“Of course not.” Vic replies.

“Good lets get back to work.” Brian tells us all.

After we were finished with some of the things I head home. I walk in the apartment and I can hear Michael in the kitchen.

It wasn’t even an hour after I left there is a knock on the door.

“Justin” I say as I open the door.

“Hey Em, is Michael here? I want to try and talk to him.”

“Yea baby he’s here. Right in there.” I point out the way. I listen in just in case something happens. Ok more of I just want to hear.

 

MICHAEL:

“Michael” I hear my name and turn to see Justin at my door.

“What do you want”

“I want to talk to you. Look Michael. I know I haven’t always been the perfect boyfriend or friend to Brian but I love him. You know how I feel about him. What we share you will never share but there are things that you and Brian share that I won’t ever be able to take away. You are who he ran to after his dad died. You are the one he ran to when his father beat him. Michael, I don’t want to take him away from you. I just want to be in your lives. We are having a ceremony at the loft and I know I would like it if you would come and we can put all this behind us. I know Brian misses you. And who knows maybe we can work on the second addition to Rage.” He says to me and turns to leave.

“Justin” I say to him.

“Yea Michael”

“Stop hanging around Emmett. He’s rubbing off on you with all this sweet talking shit” I smile at him.

“Well it was Emmett who said something about it, but let’s face it. Emmett is a great guy.”

“Yea he is, even when he listens in” We both laugh as I hear Em say fuck you.

“So will you be there” Justin looks at me.

“I don’t know boy wonder” I answer him and he nods and leaves.

 

JUSTIN:

I’m sitting here on the bed, nervous about this whole thing now. Man I am just like the bride.

There is a knock on the bedroom door. Em opens it and I see my mother standing there.

“May I come in Justin?” She asks me

“Uhh Sure. What are you doing here? How did you know?” 

“Brian invited me. Justin I just want to say I am proud of you and I love you and I want nothing but happiness for you and Brian. I didn’t like him first but I grew to like him after all this. Honey, forget your father. He doesn’t know what he’s missing.” She says.

“Thanks mom “ it’s all I can say hugging her.

“You ready to go out there” Vic asks from the door.

“Yes, I’ve been ready for years” I tell him.

“Then let’s go” He says.

 

“Umm Vic, would you mind if I changed something” I ask him.

“Of course not Justin. I kind of figured you would want your mom to walk you in there.” He says and hands me over to my mother.

“Are you sure Honey?” She asks me with her eyes.

“I’m sure mom” I tell her as we start walking out. 

Vic takes his seat and they start playing the song. My mom looks at me and nods her head.

We walk out and head towards Brian. Damn he looks hot in that suit. I can’t wait to get them off him.

 

BRIAN:

I look up to see Justin walking towards me on the arm of his mother. She smiles at me and I smile back thinking all Taylors have that Sunshine smile. 

Jennifer kisses Justin and hands his hand over to me and takes her seat. We turn towards the lady Em got to do the ceremony. Leave it to Emmett to get the only female reverend

“Ladies and gentleman I was asked not to do the normal speech I would make at a wedding because this isn’t a wedding, it’s a commitment ceremony therefore the two in front of me have written their own vows. You may start.” She nods to me.

As soon as I go to speak the door opens and everyone looks up and shocked to see Mikey standing there. He looks at me and nods his head and smiles at me and looks at Justin and smiles. He moves to sit down but Emmett grabs him and pulls him up smiling at me.

“He belongs here Brian” Em says and I just nod and smile.

I turn back towards Justin knowing I will have to find out what happened with them.

“Justin, from the moment I saw you under that light, my life changed. I knew you were the one who was going to turn my world upside down and right side up. You snuck in under the walls I had around my heart and never gave up on our love. Even after the whole Ethan thing. Yes I know his name. Anyway even after him you still showed me how it is to love someone so much that you would do anything for them. Including chasing after the one you love. Justin you give me strength and make me believe in myself. You may not believe this but I lay awake at night watching you sleep because you look so peaceful then and I want you to know I will do everything I can to make you see that you don’t have to be asleep for that look. I love you Justin, Always have always will. I will never let you go again. You showed me what it’s like to truly be strong. After Hobbs and Ethan and your father and all my tricks and people plotting against you who seem to be coming around now., You give me strength Justin. I want to be like you in so many ways. That is why I want to pledge my love to you and everyone here and hell even off mountain tops that Justin Taylor is now and forever mine.” I say as I finish sliding the ring on his finger and kissing his teary eyed face.

He looks at me and takes my hand.

“Brian, the night I saw you on Liberty I knew you were this man that I could love forever and you were and are that man. You helped me grow and to be honest with myself and everyone around me about who I am and not to be ashamed of who I am. I am now the best homosexual I can be because you helped me. I might not remember the whole prom night but what I do remember is that you came and I might not be able to remember in full detail but you helped me through that time. You were so gentle with me and stuck by me during nightmares. Brian you give me so much. I have learned how to show you love someone and not just say it. I love you Brian Kinney and I will show you for the rest of my life. Through all the bullshit we still come out of it together. You asked me the first not where I was heading with you would be special and you were right and like I said that night. I am going with you. Now and always.” Justin finishes and slides the ring onto my finger and wipes his tears.

“OK, Now at this time if anyone here finds just cause why these two obvious love birds shouldn’t be together, speak now or forever hold your peace.” The reverend says.

We all look at Mikey and he just smiles and shakes his head.

“Good then you may kiss your committed partner” 

I lean down and kiss Justin softly and whisper in his ear. “I love you Justin Taylor-Kinney” 

He smiles at me and says “I love you to Brian Kinney-Taylor”

 

The reception goes on without a problem. I see Mikey and walk over to him.

“Hey Mikey. Glad you could make it” 

“Me to Bri, me to” he says and hugs me.

“SO what happened with you and Justin?”

“Nothing just some spoken truths.” He says and hugs Justin as well.

“Good to see you here Mikey” Justin says and I know what’s next.

“Thanks for inviting me Boy-wonder.” And I shake my head and lean in and kiss Mikey on the lips when Justin slaps my ass.

“Make sure he’s the only one who kisses those lips anymore.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure he stays unkissable” Mikey says laughing.

“No worries” Justin says and we all break out laughing.

Then I see Lindz and Mel coming over to us.

“Look out les alert” we all laugh.

“Brian I wouldn’t have believed it if I didn’t see it with my own eyes. I am really happy for you, you asshole.” Mel says as she pulls me in for a hug.

“Ya Brian we are happy for you and Justin.” Lindsey says while hugging me.

“Just remember if you hurt him again Deb will cut off your balls and sell them to Mikey” I hear Daphne say behind us.

“What would I want with just his balls? They don’t mean that much to me.” Mikey smiles at Justin.

The rest of the ceremony went great and everyone left after giving us all hugs and kisses so lesbo like. But to see Justin smile like that, I would do it all over again in a heartbeat.

We lie in bed that night and we just got down making love for the hundredth time and he looks at me and smiles.

“Bri”

“Yes Justin?”

“What made you do all this?”

“DO what, have the ceremony?”

“Yea” 

“Because this time around I’m making sure I have you forever. I won’t give up my Sunshine for nothing.” 

He kisses me and puts his head on my chest. 

“And this time around I’m holding onto you as well” 

And we fall into a sleep knowing that this time around, no one will come between us.


End file.
